Helping Her
by Nemma
Summary: Troy and Gabriella were happily married and had the perfect life until Gabriella had a life-threatning accident which left her (thankfully) alive, but still broken inside and out. Troy feels like the one that has to help her through everything, which makes the couple's perfect life stressful and depressing. Hopefully one day Gabriella will fully heal, and her and Troy can carry on.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello! My name is Emma and this is literally my first ever fanfic so I'm kind of worried about getting everything right O.o. I'm not really a "hardcore shipper" or whatever but the people I probably ship the most are Phan (Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil on Youtube) and Zanessa/Troyella (if you don't know who they are then idk why you're reading this hehe ;D). I really hope you like this story, and if you have any feedback then I'm all ears! I think the chapters will be a bit short so I apologise for that, but I'd like to update regularly. AND NOW I PRESENT TO YOU EMMA'S FIRST EVER FANFICTION**...

_Disclaimer: yeah no I don't own anyone mentioned in the story aghghhghhghhhhhhh blah blah blah (did I do that right? ^-^)_

* * *

**Helping Her**

**(sorta) Prologue**

We sat at the wooden picnic bench that was situated in our pretty little green garden. On the table there lay two white plates, a bowl of Doritos, two glasses of apple juice, and a plate of four sandwiches. I felt like I had the perfect life. I had a beautiful little home in the suburbs, a wonderful job I couldn't believe I was lucky enough to get, a group of amazing friends that cared so much about me, and, best of all, the single most beautiful, wonderful wife I could ever ask for, Gabriella.

Right now Gabriella and I were having a lunch of sandwiches and crisps out in the back garden. We sat facing each other, munching on our chicken and cheese sandwiches with a content smile on our faces.

"After this do you wanna go for a walk?" I asked Gabriella, expecting the answer she always gave.

"Of course!" replied Gabriella, her dark brown eyes twinkling.

"Can't wait!" I said, feeling like one of the happiest men alive.

Everything in my life was so perfect... It was like nothing could ever stop Gabriella and I from feeling like the luckiest couple in the world.

After we finished our delicious lunch Gabriella quickly washed up herself, despite my best efforts at helping.

"Troy, if I let you wash up you'd just make everything even dirtier!" she joked, though we both knew it was completely true.

"Alright, alright... Are you done yet?" I asked impatiently as soon as she put away the last plate.

"Just about!" she chirped happily, grinning.

"Great! Now my girl and I can go on that romantic walk..." I said with a smirk as I stepped closer to my wife of two years.

She giggled cutely before taking my hand.

"Let's go!" she said excitedly as I lead her to the front door.

"Oh, and Gabi?" I said quietly as we reached the door.

"Yeah?" she asked, her eyes locked to mine.

Instead of saying something, I leaned towards her and gave her a loving peck on the lips. She grinned at me, and we got lost in each other's eyes for a moment.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Gabriella and I decided we'd walk by the canal, where there were beautiful tall bright green trees and a cute little river that flowed next to the path that we walked on. Short green railings lined the perimiter of the river so that water-related accidents were avoided. Ducks of all sizes swam peacefully in the murky green waters.

"Shoot! We forgot to bring bread to feed the ducks!" sighed Gabriella.

"Again!? We forget every single time! I can't remember the last time we fed the ducks... Have we ever even fed them together?" I wondered.

"Um... no! Gosh, you'd think after all this time we'd eventually remember to bring bread on a walk!" laughed Gabriella, her super sweet voice making me smile.

Something I knew I'd _never _forget was how much I loved that girl.

"So how's work?" Gabriella asked.

"It's the second greatest thing that I've ever decided to do." I said happily.

"So I guess you're gonna go super corny and say that number one is marrying me, right?" Gabriella said, raising her eyebrows.

"Awh, you know me so well..." I muttered, grinning.

"You're so soppy, Troy! I'm the girl, _I'm _meant to be the romantic one!" whined Gabriella, making me chuckle.

"Yeah well it's because of all those romantic novels you leave lying around I've had to read just so I could find out how to impress you." I explained.

Gabriella nearly shrieked with laughter.

"You did _not_ read any of my books!"

"Uh, yes I did! They're all junk, if you ask me, but anything that pleases my girl..." I said flirtatiously before putting my arm around her waist and pulling her close as we strolled.

Gabriella giggled again.

"Whatever..." she muttered, but I saw her huge smile and beaming brown eyes. She looked like the happiest girl on the planet.

"So I never asked about how _your _job is going, little miss fancy genius scientist?" I teased.

"It's very tricky but I handle it... I just wish I had more time to spend with you. I work so late sometimes and it's usually for most of the week! It's days off like this that I really treasure..." Gabriella said quietly, looking up at me with wide eyes full of lust.

"I know, honey... But when you make some amazing scientific discovery and you start making millions we'll be sorted for life!"

Gabriella sighed, smiling.

"If only that would happen, Troy..." she muttered, gazing into my eyes as we kept walking over the rocky path beside the river.

"When we finish the walk d'you wanna go downtown and get some ice or something?" I asked Gabriella as we neared the end of the path.

"Um, obviously! I thought you knew how much I love ice cream!" laughed Gabriella.

"Of course... I just thought you might be tired or something."

"Tired!? Troy I have no time to be resting when I'm off work. I want to spend as much time as possible with you. Being tired doesn't exist when I'm with you..." Gabriella said softly to me, staring into my eyes as we reached the end of the path.

A silent, romantic, love-filled moment passed before I awkwardly broke it.

"Who's soppy and corny now!?" I joked, laughing.

Gabriella laughed a bit, but then sighed.

"But I'm serious. I miss you, Troy." she said, almost whispering now.

"I miss you too, Gabi... I miss you more than I can handle, but someday I bet you things won't be as busy, and we'll be together so much that my mere presence will annoy the hell out of you!"

"You'd never annoy me." Gabriella said bluntly, smirking.

We were nearly at the steps that you had to walk down to get into town from the canal.

"When I'm a clueless, wrinkly old man that barely knows his left from his right I'm pretty sure I'll annoy you."

Gabriella laughed. We began descending the steps.

"When you get old you won't be clueless or, well, you'll _probably _be wrinkly, but still!" she giggled. "I can't imagine you being old." she added, randomly stopping on one of the middle steps to turn to me and gaze into my eyes.

"I'm just glad I'll get to _become _old with you..." I said in a romantic, hushed tone, feeling hypnotised by her deep brown eyes.

"Here you are with the soppy talk again..." Gabriella said in the exact same tone. "But this time it's working..." she whispered before putting her arms around my neck and pulling me in for a long, magical kiss.

I held onto her and never wanted to let go, but after a while we had to break away, smiling at each other.

"I love you." Whispered Gabriella before continuing onto the next step.

"I love you, too..." I replied, smiling.

I watched Gabriella reach the bottom step, stand on a big stone that sat on the step, slip on the stone, and trip over, her head hitting the curb that sat in front of her.

"Oh, sh-" I began before deciding not to finish that word.

I ran down the rest of the steps and saw a motionless Gabriella lying on the concrete.


End file.
